King of Pain
by DragonLady626
Summary: A story between a character I made up and Nightmare, as well as characters that are coming up later. IT IS NOT A CROSSOVER! R&R!
1. Rocky Mountain Way

1 Edited because the formatting was horrid.

Alright just so you know I am still going to continue with my first story. But am just going to start working on another story that I have had for a long time. I have been typing this story on my computer at home for a while and since I can't put my story up from there or even save them on disk I will start putting up this story here but it will not come as soon.

I will work on this one either once a week or after I have finished a chapter from my other story. I will tell you a little about my character here since I can't quite fit in all of the details about my character in my story that would fit in context. Sara is a facial reconstruction artist. She is called on in certain criminal investigations when they want their victim to have their face so that they can be ID'd or told where the victim was last seen. If you watch CSI then you might know the job I am telling you about. Well here goes. By the way POV change  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The cliff wall nearly empty at the moment aside from Sara Moore she was climbing up the wall and was going at a steady pace. She has climbed many times before and knew her limits. She climbed at this pace for about four hours before she stopped for lunch. She had packed a small lunch but it was good enough to keep her going. She was sitting on a small cliff with her harness keeping her from falling should anything happen. Sara was just about to get off the cliff when she accidently bumped her head on the rock. She stopped to consider the echo that she heard. It did not come from the outside.

She put her ear against the cliff and knocked it with her knuckles. There was a resounding echo from inside the rock. It was hollow. She grabbed her pick and started chipping the rock away. It was 4 o'clock by the time she opened a hole big enough for her to even think about going in there. When she walked in she found herself in a large cave that had a big chasm in the middle of it. Sara looked around the room and didn't see much of anything special except for in a corner of the room that she could walk towards.

She thought she was seeing things but when she walked closer she saw a skeleton in the corner of the room. The skeleton in the corner was clad in plate mail and had a big sword beside him. Sara just walked up to the skeleton to see how much rust if any was on the armor that the guy was wearing and took out a small brush and the second she tried to dust a sample off of the armor the room seemed to tip on it's side and Sara was falling into a big black pit. -

He was falling into what he didn't know and where he was going to end up he was even less certain. He had been in a fight with a man who wielded a strange sword in some ways even stranger than the one he used. And to his utter shock he had been defeated. The air that was passing through his armor tasted stale and old, as he was falling. Everything was a blur to him as the world seemed to go farther and farther away from him. And that was all that he could remember about a certain day three years ago.

Even so he has felt strange since then as if he has missed out on years worth of sleep. And the majority of his time has been spent doing that-sleeping.  
His dreams were always disturbing they were mostly of many villages that were burning and yet he felt no urge to even try to help them and after they were reduced to ashes he felt no remorse as he walked away from the villages. -

I know this is short. But what do you think? I will continue this and the chapters will be longer, as I go along.


	2. A New Sword Getting HElp

1Oops still haven't fixed that but I fixed some other things like my horrendous formatting.

Okay I just remembered what made my first chapter longer but I will just type it here.  
-  
Sara suddenly stopped falling. She was on some sticky cord that felt a bit like spiderweb and was just as sticky. If Sara was dreaming which she kind of hoped she was then Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man would show up out of nowhere and start making out with her. But of course she was wide awake and that didn't happen. Suddenly she heard hissing coming from somewhere on the walls and it was coming closer.

Sara started struggling and stopped when she realized something, while she was struggling she had been pulling out strands of her hair and it hurt. "Oh, god," Sara prayed as the hissing got closer suddenly metal flashed and when Sara was expecting to feel cold steel either cutting her throat or stabbing into her chest. She shut her eyes and was shocked to find her self falling.

He woke up in a forest. The man knew he had not fallen asleep there. He groaned as he realized what happened, he had been possessed again. He looked around for any dead bodies that would be around him. But to his surprise he didn't find any. He shook his head and noticed the armor he was wearing, it was a strange blue metal, that had a strange design on it. He shook his head and realized where he was. He was in the forest where he had built his fortress, all those years ago.

He walked over to his fortress that had been his home for those years before he found the sword. Walked in to find that the place was the site of a massacre. The floor was strewn with bodies at various states of decomposition. And the floor and walls were coated with blood up to a certain height. The man ignored it, he had seen many a gruesome sight and this was one of many.

At this point he was not certain of who he would have supported as well as who many of these men were. He continued on through the fortress and walked to where his quarters were formerly. The room was a cleverly concealed door that's mechanism unless someone was purposefully looking for it would have eluded many a thief. He pushed a brick in the stone walls of his fortress and walked in to the simple room that was only different from the others in the fact that it was hidden and if you looked carefully in some of the details. The man grabbed the wash basin and started scrubbing his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara woke up in a forest near a big stone building. Her head felt foggy and she felt sick to her stomach. She threw up soon after and her head cleared a bit.

She saw someone she assumed to be a knight walk past her. Seeing no other option Sara followed him. She saw the guy go in but she didn't go in after him. After waiting for five minutes Sara took a look in and nearly choked. There were dead bodies all over the room and the smell of dead and decaying bodies was worse than any place she had ever been. It smelled much worse than all of the rooms in her workplace combined. Sara walked away from the door, fell back on the grass and threw up. She hated blood, but she hated freshly dead bodies even more. Even though her job involved working with skeletons, the skeletons at least had no flesh.

She washed her face as best she could in the moat, then worked up as much nerve as she could and knocked on the door. Then she noticed the actual door knocker. It was one of those old lion kind she pulled it back and let go. The resulting knock was loud enough to echo throughout the room and Sara winced at the noise.

She waited at the front door for a while and when she was about to walk in Sara saw the guy in the armor that she followed here. He had taken his helmet off and Sara was surprised to find the face underneath was really kind of handsome. "Uhh..."

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man growled. Sara has dealt with rude people before, and she made a point to at least temporarily ignore the guy's tone."My name is Sara and I was kind of hoping that you could let me stay here. I don't have any money at the moment but I am willing to work to pay you off. So may I stay and work here?"Sara asked politely.

When he heard the door knock the man was half expecting either a dead looking pirate to be at his door or one of a few other people. Instead he was nearly face to face with a young lady who looked near his age. Who was not out to kill him it seemed and was in fact asking for work.  
He didn't apologize for his gruffness but he was finding himself considering the offer. "Fine, you will get a room but, don't expect I am going to make you work any less than what the nearest inn would," He said ignoring her right after and walking off to another part of the fortress.

Sara had to clean up the blood from off the floor after the guy hefted the bodies from off the ground. Sara grabbed a mop and bucket from a room and started her job. After a few hours the knight stopped. "You're done for the day, there is a room over there," he pointed to a door to the right, "that is free of any bodies, so until we work over to the other rooms you will stay there," he explained glibly and went off into the unknown again.

"Is there any food?" Sara asked as her stomach growled. "In a cupboard, you will find enough to last you, and if need be I will restock," he said gruffly. Sara wanted to ask one more question before she went to her room,"What's your name?"

"Siegfried, or you can call me Nightmare if you truly must call me anything," he answered in his usual tone.

"Okay, good night, I guess,"She walked into the room that Siegfried pointed out and went straight for the bed. She sat down and since she didn't have any pajama's took off her clothes and went under the covers.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So excuse the screw up with this Chapter, And otherwise what do you think


End file.
